User blog:Princess Salvatore/Introducing...BABYSITTER BITMOJIS!! :D
Okay, so since I was bored (clearly, I mean what kind of sane 18 year-old would do this?), I decided to make "Bitmojis" for all the main characters of Babysitter. :) In case you didn't know, Bitmojis are made by the same people who run Bistrips (remember this? Ohhhh the cringe.), and it runs alongside Snapchat so users can create a little cartoon character who looks just like them. The point is, it's 10 times cuter than Bistrips and I decided to save a few so you guys can understand some of the characters better. :) Here's a list of the main Babysitter characters, and I added a little explanation for all the bitmojis I used for each character. Enjoy! :D Madison *She is "besties" with Babushka, and she's really open about their friendship (see Budison). *She has love on the brain as she falls in love with Samuel <3. *She can be very sassy and enthusiastic. *She usually gets straight As (except for one time in kindergarten she got a D for "sticking up a certain finger" during a handprinting excercise... she also failed a grade when her assignment got teared into shreads in her bag!) *She loves to sing and dreams ''of becoming a famous pop star. *She's very musical. *She loves her cellphone. She even got addicted to it when Samuel got her her first phone for her 13th birthday. *She falls in love with Samuel... and his weird but romantic charm. *She is very romantic and is never afraid to show the people she loves her support. Samuel *He's a big flirt and a hopeless romantic. <3 *He loves counting his money. *He has a really funny and cute laugh. *He isn't afraid of getting his crush's attention. Especially when it comes to Madison. *While he's in a relationship, he likes to make his love feel appreciated. And how does he do that? By giving her cuddles! <3 *He likes to make a good impression on his crush, so he usually dresses up in tuxedos. He would also wear a tuxedo if he found out a girl he loved liked guys who dressed nice...hmm... *He loves his music and usually loves listening to his music pod... with the music at an incredibly high volume. Babushka *She has no time for your BS. *She's very sarcastic. Whenever she's asked to do a favour, she takes a "beauty nap" instead. *She doesn't find Phil's jokes funny... ''AT ALL. *She'd totally eat a fake clown head's nose (an apple)... even down to the core. And no, she wouldn't just flush it down the toilet. What a waste of perfectly good fruit. *She hates alot of people. Including you. Madison is the only person she truly likes (and maybe Spain in the later seasons, but that's beyond the point). *She roles her eyes at alot of people. Probably because she thinks that the words that come out of their mouths are stupid. *At the end of the day, she's still "besties" with Madison and would do anything... and I mean ''anything ''to protect her. Matthew *His wife falls pregnant. But let's just say he kinda let her take care of the baby herself. **Did I mention he's also Madison's father and he abandoned her and her mother after her birth? Ah, what a great dude. *He generally agrees with everything... even if it's a stupid idea. *He cooks for everyone. He even works for the world famous chef Taylor Jordan. He's never afraid to serve up a good meal. *He calls in everyone for dinner time. You know what that means?! FLAT POTATOOOO! <3 YUMMYYYY. *He kinda sits back and watches the drama happen. No biggie. *Even though he doesn't appreciated it, he's willing to do everything for everyone. That includes cleaning up after them, cooking for them and even washing their clothes. *He doesn't approve of Phil's "fortune telling" device; the worst $250 Phil's ever spent... Phil *He's a massive flirt. But like... a creepy flirt. If that makes sense. *He ''loves ''working out. Not only does he have the muscles, but he's done one barbell rep at the gym. He's living his best life. *He laughs alot... mainly at his own lame jokes. *Did I mention he laughs alot? At his own jokes? Even though they're so mediocre and aren't even remotely funny? He dreams of becoming a world famous comedian one day. *Yeah... he laughs alot. *He laughs alot. Haha. Did you know that? *He on the other hand, ''does ''approve of his fortune telling device. Even after it gets stuck and the cashier refuses to give him a refund because he's so unlikeable! Million Bucks Bill *He was in love with Patricia at some stage... even while she was still married to her first husband and Matthew didn't even like her yet! :o *He loves cake... so much that he doesn't even realise he's sitting on it. *He loves to sunbake at the beach shirtless... even if it'll take him four hours to get himself up. *He loves food and he tends to break everything he touches because of his heavy weight. *Did I mention he loves food? Because he seriously can eat just as much as a hormonal pregnant woman. Patricia *She dressed up as a devil for Halloween 2012. Her costume was one of the reasons Matthew fell for her. *She got hypnotised by a ginger cat and was forced to dance to some weird song. *After Matthew divorced her, she became depressed. She was going to be a single mother. ;_; *She went through some weird "zen" phase and meditated all the time, so that she could calm herself down after realising that "her downstairs was going to be ruined by childbirth". *She really was in love Matthew, wasn't she? *She owned three cats... Puss Puss, Boo Boo and Horan to be exact. Ideally, she gave Boo Boo and Horan to her neighbours and Puss Puss got hit by a bus, so... *Did I mention she's pregnant for most of the fourth season? Category:Blog posts